Opus Deius
Opus Deius est un baron-commandant de l'armée des forces du chaos de Hrorha ayant exercé ses fonctions à la fin de l'ère du chaos. Il fait également partie du Trio du Chaos. Description Opus est un Nébule démoniaque, Ozus ayant fusionné avec un humain du nom de Pein. Opus est un être anthropomorphe plutôt grand, sans tête accrochée à son cou. Sa "peau" violette miroite des motifs étoilés et sur son torse se trouve un œil, l’œil d'Ozus. Ses bras sont détachés de son corps. Opus vêt une sorte de cape double, l'une magenta et l'autre bleu. Il chausse également de grandes bottines de fou. Opus porte une sorte de bombe, qui est en réalité la tête de Pein transformée en bombe. Il la met parfois sur son cou coupé en guise de tête. Ozus et Pein, bien que très différents, ont su s'apprivoiser au fil du temps et son devenu de très bons amis plutôt proches. Si Pein explose, il réapparaît immédiatement dans la main d'Opus. Mais même si son explosion est très puissante, Opus préfère utiliser d'autres bombes et réserver Pein en cas d'extrême urgence. Transformation chaotique Opus est également capable de se transformer en un monstre altéré de chaos et devient alors instoppable. Sa peau devient totalement noire et il devient très grand. Il est ainsi capable de courir très vite et de tirer un rayon laser avec son œil pour détruire absolument tout. Personne ne sait ce qu'il advient de Pein lors de la transformation chaotique. Drøm Opus possède un thème lyrique à lui tout seul, intitulé Drøm. Il est écrit pour la majeure partie en anglais, mais il y a quelques phrases en norvégien. * Drowning is fun, * Lovely and quirky, * Hvem liker ikke å drukne i en drøm? /Who doesn't like to drown in a dream?/ * Killing oneself willingly, * Dreams are where all this have begun, gun-gun-gun! * // * Drowning is fun, * Maybe tricky yet smily, * Livet er bare en drøm! /Life's just a dream!/ * Saddening every daisy, * Dreams are worse than a good-bad pun-pun-pun-pun! * // * I'm like a whirlpool, * I'm craving for eating, * Du vet at vi er alle sultne, va? /You know we're all hungry, huh?/ * You're just like a fool! * Oh yes a fool yes, oh yes a fool yes! * // * I'm like a whirlpool, (WHIRLPOOL!) * Endlessly needing more than necessary, (How?) * Vil du aldri stoppe, tosk? /Won't you ever stop, fool?/ * Look what ya did, mopey's so unhappy, * I want always more'n'more, more'n'more, now yer soul ya fool! * It look'sooo yummy! Oh yeah, yummy! (1:00) * // * Giiimme, I'll have a lotta fun- * Giiimme, I won't let a single one- * Giiimme, if ya don't I'll come for 'em all, oh, yeah! * Giiimme, ya know I ain't begun- * Giiimme, 'cuz I've already won! * Giiimme, oh pl-pl-pl-pl-please, can't ya be nice? Gotcha! * // * Not drowning ain't fun, * Just plain pain, * Hva sier du igjen? /What are you saying again?/ * No explosions no fire rain, * Maybe even no Sun-no-Sun-no-Sun-no-Sun! * // * Drowning is fun, * Maybe sobby yet cheery, * Livet er som et lite mareritt, /Life's just a little nightmare, * Bortsett fra at du ikke kan våkne opp! /Except you can't wake up!/ * Dreams are better than a good-bad pun-pun-pun-pun! * // * I'm like a whirlpool, * I'm craving for eating, * Du vet at vi er alle sultne, va? /You know we're all hungry, huh?/ * You're just like a fool! * Oh yes a fool yes, oh yes a fool yes! * // * I'm like a whirlpool, (WHIRLPOOL!) * Endlessly needing more than necessary, (How?) * Vil du aldri stoppe, tosk? /Won't you ever stop, fool?/ * Look what ya did, mopey's so unhappy, * I want always more'n'more, more'n'more, now yer soul ya fool! * It look'sooo yummy! Oh yeah, yummy! (1:00) * // * Giiimme, I'll have a lotta fun- * Giiimme, I won't let a single one- * Giiimme, if ya don't I'll come for 'em all, oh, yeah! * Giiimme, ya know I ain't begun- * Giiimme, 'cuz I've already won! * Giiimme, oh pl-pl-pl-pl-please, can't ya be nice? Gotcha, yeah gotcha!